realms_of_redemptionfandomcom-20200214-history
Occultists
About To be an Occultist is to command all that is around with an evil precision. Drawing power from the depths of Hell, summoning servants of evil from the Abyss, taking control of undead and other beasts and commanding them at will, and calling upon the gods of darkness and evil to protect you from harm are a few of the powers that lie ahead if you so choose to walk the path of the Occult. Armed with a multitude of incantations and rituals Occultists have a spell for almost every situation. Before you start on the path you must plan ahead. Occultists have learned to command 5 extremely powerful spells, which represent the pinnacle of each magic school: cursing, summoning, enchanting, charming, and healing. These magics are so potent that mortals can obtain only two of them, which is your choice, but any of the combinations will result in a force of unimaginable power. The occultist guild is a devilishly fun guild to play in, with a wide range of advancement paths that you can tailor to suit your own style of playing. The only requirements are a keen intellect, and that you are not born of an unacceptable race, which would include the gnomes, and the elves. All other races are able to learn the ways of the Occult and harness the power which Nebethet Lochannan will bestow up on them. Seek her out in her home which lies in the Lirath catacombs. If you can find the button and drink the blood you may be granted entrance. Go forth and make your own destiny. Requirements Minimum Stats None Races Any except Gnome & Elf Alignment Evil NOTE: Alignment determines many things from the strength of your shield to the strength of your attack spells. In fact, it effects every aspect of the Occultist. Advancement Guides NOTE: It is very important that you overmax fighting.points and nothing else under fighting or your Occultist will lack in hit points. Also, before you advance anything in general, advance g.lore to 75, and general to 20 (max). Your overall level increases with the advancement of lore as well as your skill level in fighting, so do your best to get fighting as high as possible! Rearranging Occultists spells all run off of intelligence as well as guild points. It is highly recommended that every Occultist, regardless of race. Int +20 Con +5 Generic Max This is the generic max, a standard plan for those new to Occultists and for those unfamiliar with customizing plans. Following the plan below, you will end up an overall level of 503. See skill tree below for results. SKILLS Level/ occult.............. 477 | | cursing......... 807 | methods........... 463 | | summoning....... 807 | | brewing......... 380 | | enchanting...... 437 | | dancing......... 380 | | charming........ 437 | | chanting........ 626 | | healing......... 437 | spells............ 586 | points............ 380 SKILLS Level/Bonus fighting............ 25 | | | thrown........ 8 | combat............ 8 | | | bow........... 8 | | melee........... 8 | | | projectile.... 8 | | | sharp......... 8 | | dodging......... 8 | | | blunt......... 8 | | | range......... 8 | | | pierce........ 8 | | | melee......... 8 | | | unarmed....... 8 | | special......... 8 | | parry........... 8 | points............ 41 | | range........... 8 Choosing Subskills to overmax is an important decision for any Occultist. Each subskill has it's own strengths. The subskills to choose from are cursing, summoning, enchanting, charming and healing. Each subskill overmaxed to 785 or greater will receive a very powerful spell listed below: Cursing - Power Word Die Summoning - Call the Darkness Beyond Enchanting - Legacy of Darkness Charming - Wall of Terror Healing - Word of Unmaking It is only possible to take two subskills high enough to receive these spells, so choose carefully. Spell Components All of our spell components come from the Abyss. The Abyss can be entered 2 ways. Enter the portal in the Manetheren caves or have another occultist or yourself cast banish on you. Banishing is not recommended as you can drop items. Demon Ichor *Unholy Enchant *Summon Speed Demon Invisible Stalker Brain *Dark Cloak (Invisibility) Miniature Tower *Soul Trap Severed Head *Hell Fury (See below) *Power Word Die (See below) *Summon Being *Summon Foul Servant *Vile Curse (See below) Shrunken Skull *Hell Fury *Power Word DIe *Vile Curse Shrunken skulls are the stronger component for Hell Fury, Power Word Die and Vile Curse. If you're not casting Summon Being or Summon Foul Servant, simply don't keep severed heads in your inventory and a skull will always be used. Spells __FORCETOC__ __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Guilds